The project is a collaborative research-service project between two institutions (the New Jersey Medical School and the City of Newark) which expands on their previous work. The study targets an urban, male, black and hispanic population without significant psychiatric problems who utilize the public welfare system. The goals include addressing the gap in the vocational system for homeless, alcohol/drug abusers and improving case management by improving the accessibility of case workers to client and clinical treatment staff. All subjects will receive a alcohol/drug treatment, drug-free transitional housing and have completed an inpatient rehabilitation. We will investigate two experimental conditions: (1) Specialized pre-vocational training and (2) On-site clinic case management. The proposed project will investigate the above in a 2 x2 factoral design with specialized pre-vocational training on one axis and on-site clinic case management on the other. The subjects include 300 detoxified patients who have completed inpatient rehabilitation and will be randomly assigned to four different cells. Subjects will be evenly stratified into pure and polysubstance abusers in each cell.